The invention concerns an arrangement for closing a gap between two components that can move relative to each other, in particular between a rotating body and a stationary wall of a crop harvester, so as to prevent crop residue, including juices, from invading the space occupied by a bearing fixed to the wall and supporting a shaft of the rotating body.
EP-A1-0 330 975 discloses a large round baler with a multitude of rolls that extend between two side walls and that carry belts which, together with the side walls, define a baling chamber. Each roll includes a cylindrical body rotatably mounted on a fixed shaft extending axially within the body by means of a pair of roller bearings, with each bearing having an inner race fixed to the shaft and an outer race pressed into an end portion of the cylindrical body to a predetermined distance from an end face of the body. Between the end face of the roll and the adjacent bearing is a seal which, at its inner radius, is sealed against, and connected and for rotation with, the shaft; and which has its outer circumference spaced to form a small gap with the interior surface of the roll body. This circumference of the seal is provided with several circular grooves which are intended to accept short crop pieces that escape the baling chamber, resulting in a sort of fibrous seal which prevents dirt from reaching the bearing.
DE-A-3 320 715 discloses a large round baler of a known construction including a plurality of rolls which extend between and cooperate with a opposite side walls to define a baling chamber, the rolls each including a cylindrical body having a pair of stub shafts respectively projecting outwardly from opposite ends thereof and rotatably supported in a pair of roller bearings respectively fixed to the adjacent side walls. The stub shafts are each retained in two flanges fixed within the roll cylindrical body such that a predetermined space exists between the outer flange and the end of the body such that the roll body is open to the outside in a particular region. A collar having an axially extending, circular flange is attached to the adjacent wall of the baling chamber such that the flange is located in concentric relationship to and between the bearing and the body of the roll. This collar flange extends in axially overlapping relationship to the open end section of the roll body and creates a small radial gap between it and the body. This small gap is intended to keep dirt and crop residue away from the bearing.
The problem to be solved by the present invention resides in the fact that the prior art types of seals are not able to keep moisture away from the bearing, that is, the gap between the rotatable roll and wall is not closed adequately to protect the bearing.